


生态观光脑洞和别的

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [58]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 双性，蜂群社会。





	生态观光脑洞和别的

先是演员饼饼脑洞。  
这个世界的演员饼饼不是大明星饼饼哦，就是正经走演技路线成名的前辈这种！  
但是粉丝依旧很疯狂，毕竟饼饼辣么好看！  
糕糕就是一个普通（的有很多肌肉的）娱乐记者，自家杂志也是瑟瑟发抖的小弱鸡这种。  
本来以为约不到饼饼的采访呢，结果饼饼居然答应了！  
糕糕：我可以立刻去死。  
毕竟糕糕是饼饼的死忠粉！  
超喜欢的！  
饼饼拍片很忙嘛，腾不出多余的时间去更好的地方拍，只好在剧组棚里拍，但是剧还没出来好多东西要保密，只能用临时挪出来的一个小空间，空间里只有糕糕饼饼和......摄像机。  
糕糕：季老师的体香！  
饼饼其实认得糕糕，而且也很喜欢糕糕，当然不是因为娱记啦。  
饼饼有次私人行程被卖，出关时候差点被围堵，是糕糕很强硬的隔开人群，把他送上车，临走的时候很不好意思说自己是小迷弟，想要个签名，糕糕刚说完自己的名字，又一群粉丝发现饼饼在这里，要追过来，糕糕赶紧把他的车门关上让他走了。  
所以饼饼看到高瀚宇这个记者的时候有点好奇，结果发现真的是！  
在糕糕心里，饼饼就是有点老作风的演员，但是没想到是这样的！  
“好热啊，我脱掉衣服咯。”饼饼脱了衣服。  
糕糕：呜呜呜哦哦哦哦哦季老师的胳膊！季老师的手腕好细啊季老师的锁骨好可爱啊啊啊啊啊！  
饼饼是故意的啦！  
“你们这个麦感觉很重的样子啊，举着不累吗？”  
是很重，但是......  
“没事的季老师，我经常健身。”  
“看得出来。”饼饼说，“能摸一下吗。”  
哦哦哦哦哦季老师摸我了！！！！  
总之酱酱酿酿，饼饼其实在勾引啊，糕糕不敢想，糕糕觉得季老师那么冰清玉洁自己不可以用肮脏的思想玷污他！  
对吼，高瀚宇记者，那个晚上想着季老师打手枪的不是你哦。  
之后又很多次，糕糕每次都能拿到饼饼的采访，两个人也各种。反正饼饼很主动啦，糕糕就不敢想，忍不住摸了一下饼饼奶子，还是隔着小背心，都想把手剁掉，因为玷污了饼饼惹。  
但是最后还是吃到啦，有次在饼饼家采访，糕糕去了之后就看到饼饼穿着睡衣！  
超可爱那种，露出脚踝哦。  
还故意打翻茶水在身上，当着糕糕的面脱掉裤子。  
“季老师我去别的屋......季老师为什么会穿开档内裤啊！”  
糕糕的心碎了。  
迷弟的心碎了。  
但是！骨折之后会长出更加结实的骨头！  
迷弟之心破裂之后！黄暴之心成熟了！  
“季老师的穴好粉啊......流水了......”  
“嗯......因为内裤的关系吧，蕾丝内裤还真的挺奇怪的，第一次穿怎么都不适应。”  
“”？？第一次？那岂不是......  
干了个痛！  
两人交往中，但是饼饼越来越性成熟，终于瞒不住了。  
于是：“我和高瀚宇已经结婚了。”  
粉丝们：“不行！你怎么可以嫁给这样一个小记者！不！”  
但是看了看糕糕的胳膊。  
“行吧，份子钱我们打你支付宝就好。”

再就是蜂后！  
没错！  
蜂群！  
腹黑蜂后不是有个小小蜜蜂流落在外吗，其实没有被那个蜂群收养，而是一直在外面流浪。  
终于有天，两个人遇到了，而且相认了。  
“麻麻......？”  
腹黑哭了！  
自己的小蜜蜂！  
带回去养呢，小小蜜蜂因为从来没有感受过蜂群，而且都在外面流浪，所以很懂事很能吃苦，而且很小心的！  
看到腹黑的neinei想要喝，但是不好意思，每次都是在腹黑喂幼幼小蜜蜂的时候眼巴巴的看。  
腹黑发现之后就给他吃奶！  
小小蜜蜂喝了一点就不喝了。  
“麻麻的奶好好喝，但是这样就够啦！”  
腹黑：呜呜呜没关系的！  
然后喝了好多！  
雄蜂：？？？那是老子的奶诶！  
睡觉的时候也是！抱着小小蜜蜂睡！  
当然也有雄蜂陪着腹黑睡啦，本来雄蜂以为会是自己-蜂后-小蜜蜂。  
结果是：自己-小蜜蜂-蜂后。  
小小蜜蜂爬过去亲亲腹黑，亲亲雄蜂。  
“麻麻晚安，大哥哥晚安。”  
不是大哥哥是粑粑！  
总之就这样，很辛苦的。而且，因为小小蜜蜂没有经历过蜂群，对于蜜蜂们的淫乱交配很惊讶！  
第一次看到腹黑被雄蜂们中出的时候，晚上呜呜跑着冲到腹黑怀里：“麻麻！嗝儿！麻麻的屁屁被大哥哥插入......麻麻——呜呜呜哇哇哇！”  
腹黑觉得超羞耻！  
“没关系啦，麻麻不痛哦。”  
之后就不许雄蜂在小小蜜蜂面前中出自己。  
终于把小小蜜蜂养大送出去，雄蜂们都松了口气。


End file.
